


Satisfaction

by powerwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerwolves/pseuds/powerwolves
Summary: Hana is sick of her husband (unintentionally) ignoring her, so she tries to get his attention in the best way she knows how. However, that seems to backfire at first....





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a gift for my boyfriend a while back for either our anniversary or Valentine’s day? Not sure! But anyways, this features his OC, Jefferson Blake, and my OC, Hana Chou Blake.

Hana snuck into her husband's office, quietly shutting the door behind her. She made sure to mask her spiritual pressure, sneaking up behind him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she rested her chin on top of his head. “Hey, love,” she giggled, playing with the hem of his captain's coat. Jefferson smiled, placing his free hand over one of hers, his hand almost completely covering hers. “What is it, babe?” He asked her.

He was still writing and she frowned momentarily before smirking, an idea forming in her mind. “To put it simply and bluntly, I just want my husband's attention,” she mumbled, slipping one hand beneath his shihakusho. She chuckled, running her hand across his chest. Jefferson sighed, placing the pen down. “I'm busy, babe,” he sighed, causing her to pout. Hana completely relaxed, leaning most of her weight on him.

“But you're always busy!” She whined. Hana buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. She brought her lips up to his ear, nibbling on it. “I need you inside me,” she whispered, whimpering afterwards. Jefferson sighed, pulling her hand away. “And I need to finish this paperwork,” he replied, gently squeezing her hand. 

Hana growled and pulled away, moving so that she stood in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. “I need your cock inside me, right fucking now,” she growled lowly, staring him straight in the eyes. Jefferson seemed surprised at how aggressive she had gotten. “I'll ride you right here and right now if I have to,” she snarled, leaning in closer to him. Before he could protest any further, she reached down and began stroking his cock through his shihakusho.

“Hana…” Jefferson sighed. He bit his lip, reaching down and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her hand away, giving her a stern look. Hana narrowed her eyes at him and stood up straight. “Fine.” She growled. “By the way… fuck your stupid paperwork,” Hana turned to leave, pushing every single paper off of his desk, leaving them in a clutter on the floor, flash-stepping all the way back home.

Jefferson sighed, knowing she sure as hell wouldn't come back to clean up the mess she made. He grumbled something under his breath before getting up to pick up all of the papers. Jefferson felt horrible for doing that to her, so he decided that he'd make it up to her when he gets home, no matter how tired or exhausted he felt.

~ * * * ~

As soon as Hana got home, she went into the bedroom they shared, slamming the door shut behind her. She let her shihakusho fall from her shoulders, slowly slipping it off her body until she was left in nothing but her black panties and her black thigh high socks. Hana sighed, plopping down on the bed they shared, shivering a bit due to the cold air. She thought about how her husband kept rejecting her attempts to please him, biting her lip as she held back her tears. That was the first time he had done that to her, and it hurt for some reason. Hana closed her eyes, whimpering as several tears slid down her cheeks. “God damn it,” she whimpered, still trying to hold back her tears.

Hana sighed again, laying her arm across her eyes, laying in bed like that for half an hour. She was so caught up in her thoughts by then that she was completely oblivious to the sound of the door opening and closing. In fact, she was so distracted that she barely noticed the pair of hands that skimmed over her stomach and rested on her breasts. She whimpered quietly, already knowing who it was. Hana bit her lip when her husband ran his thumbs over her nipples, moaning quietly. “Come on, love. Uncover your eyes,” he whispered, slowly prying her arm off her face. Hana shook her head, whimpering loudly.

“Don't be like that. I just want to see your pretty eyes,” he added, sighing when she whimpered again. “No… they're not pretty right now,” she whined, her face scrunching up a bit as she held back more tears. Jefferson sighed again, gently picking her up and pulling her into his lap. “What's wrong, love?” He asked her. His question only caused her to break down further.

Now he was really worried.

Before he could ask what was wrong again, she spoke up. “I'm sorry, I just… I just feel ignored…” She cried. Hana wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as she cried. Jefferson felt absolutely terrible. “Y-you hardly ever s-seem to h-h-have enough time l-left for m-me anymore….” Hana whimpered. Jefferson gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“I know, I've been busy lately, but I promise I'm gonna make it up to you, okay?” He replied with a smile. Hana nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Good,” He whispered, pulling her into a kiss. She happily kissed back, straddling his lap. He chuckled, running his hands over her soft, chubby sides and up to her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples again. Hana moaned quietly into the kiss, her back arching, causing her to push her breasts against him.

Jefferson pulled away, still rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. “Lay back down, love,” he whispered, pecking her on the lips. Hana complied, laying down on her back, looking up at her husband as she did. He stood up, taking off his captain's coat before stripping himself of the rest of his clothes. He then leaned over her, grabbing the hem of her panties and slowly pulling them off of her, leaving her thigh high socks on. “God, you're so fucking hot,” he muttered, running his hands over her body. 

Hana bit her lip, her face slowly turning red. Jefferson chuckled, kissing up her stomach and up to her breasts, stopping to kiss each nipple. Once he did that, he took one into his mouth, gently sucking on it. She moaned quietly, her back arching. He slipped three fingers inside of her when she least expected it, smirking when he heard her moans get louder. He switched to her other nipple, chuckling when she moaned loudly. “Good girl. Keep moaning like that for daddy,” he chuckled, kissing her throat as he fingered her faster and harder.

Hana moaned loudly, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, drawing blood. Her husband shook his head with a smile, leaning down and licking up the blood. “Look at you-” he reached up with his free hand, lightly squishing her cheeks together. “You've gone and busted your lip again. Now I can't kiss your soft lips because I'll hurt you,” he chuckled, repeatedly squishing her cheeks together. He mainly did it to get a smile out of her, which he did. Hana covered her face as she grinned, moaning quietly as she giggled.

“Oh my god, you're such a dork,” she giggled, uncovering her eyes. She reached up and gently grabbed his face, pulling him into a kiss. They both smiled into the kiss. Hana moaned, giving her husband the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hana reached over, palming the growing bulge in the bottom half of his shihakusho, her moans muffled by his tongue in her mouth. Jefferson growled into the kiss, pulling away as a thin strand of saliva still connected their lips. His fingers ran over that one spot deep inside her that made her legs quiver and shake, drawing a loud moan from her lips.

Jefferson smirked, continuing to finger that spot as he stared into her eyes. “Why don't you moan my name, hmm?” He whispered. “Moan my name while you cum all over my fingers,” he purred, leaning down closer to him. Hana looked up at him desperately, moaning his name. “That's my girl,” he chuckled, smiling when he felt her inner walls start to clench around his fingers, signaling that she was so close to cumming.

“J-Jefferson…!” She moaned loudly. Her face scrunched up in pleasure as she moaned loudly, her legs twitching and shaking as she came. Jefferson slowly pulled his fingers out of his wife, slowly licking every last bit of her cum off of his fingers. He smirked when he heard her quiet moan as she watched him, crawling over her once he was finished. “Do you want my cock inside you now?” He whispered, playfully nipping at her neck. Hana nodded, whimpering quietly. 

Jefferson chuckled, slipping himself inside her, groaning quietly as he did. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him deeper inside her. Hana couldn't help but moan loudly, inhaling sharply when she felt him pull out a certain ways, only to slowly thrust back inside her. He kept up a slow pace as he fucked her, occasionally sharply thrusting into her. Jefferson smirked when she reached up and wrapped her arms around his torso, her nails digging into his back. Hana began panting, moaning her husband's name in between each breath. She dragged her nails down his back, harshly pressing down as she did, leaving trails of red behind. Jefferson groaned quietly as he leaned down, biting down on her neck.

He growled as he bit her, her loud, high-pitched moans turning him on further, if possible. He we smirked when he heard her gasp as he hit her soft spot, letting go of of her neck as he stared at her face. Jefferson noticed how her eyes rolled back from the pleasure, grinning as he watched her face. He grabbed her left leg, lifting it up and over his shoulder. It caused him to somehow go even deeper than before, his blue eyes squeezing shut at the feeling. He groaned, fucking her faster and harder than before. “Fuck, you're so damn tight, babe…” He growled in her ear.

Hana was practically screaming in pleasure now. “F-fuck…!” She gasped. She dug her nails into his back so hard that she drew blood. “I-I'm c-c-close…!” Hana moaned loudly. Jefferson swore under his breath, gritting his teeth as he picked up his pace. “Shit…”

Hana screamed his name as she came all over her husband's cock. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock, his fingers digging into her soft thighs. Just the feeling was enough to make him cum too. Jefferson came not too long after she did, biting his lip as he filled her up with his cum. He slowly pulled out afterwards, sitting up straight as he watched his cum drip out of her pussy. Hana slowly opened her eyes, panting as she looked up at her husband with half-lidded eyes. Jefferson eyed her body, licking his lips as he imagined covering her face and body in his cum. She looked up into his eyes, biting her lip.

Jefferson smirked at her. “Want to go another round? This time, I wanna cover you in my cum,” he chuckled, watching her face turn a bright red.


End file.
